


Maldição Rom

by Otaku_Chan01



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Yaoi, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Chan01/pseuds/Otaku_Chan01
Summary: Não se brinca com o que está quieto, do contrário, sua vida pode acabar amaldiçoada.
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Virgo Shaka
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6





	1. Capítulo 1

Aquele dia não estava lá muito bom. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde parte de seu mundo cairia sobre sua cabeça, e claro que não poderia ter sido em melhor hora. Havia ido ao restaurante encontrar seu avô para que enfim eles marcassem o dia em que encontraria sua predestinada noiva, Mayura. Conhecia a moça, já que eram amigos de infância, e as famílias eram muito próximas, tanto que haviam combinado seus casamentos ainda quando nem eram nascidos.

Não podia fazer aquilo com a amiga. Não podia fazer aquilo consigo mesmo. E aquilo fora suficiente para o avô, tão tradicional e apegado aos costumes, o humilhar e romper de vez consigo. Além do escândalo dentro do restaurante, ainda teve comida jogada sobre si.

Era uma situação extremamente desagradável, já que apesar de suas origens, havia estudado e viajado por diversos lugares do mundo. O pai, um homem mais liberto das tradições acabou se casando com uma _gadji_ , inglesa. O avô aceitou, mas não achava adequado que se misturassem tanto assim com os _gadje_. Quando enfim veio agora sua recusa em se casar, tudo isso lhe fora jogado na cara, que a culpa era dessa mistura. Que nunca deveria ter deixado seu pai se casar com a _gadji_. E o inverso era mais comum: se seu avô menosprezava os _gadje_ , o resto do mundo odiava e menosprezava os _roma_.

Ciganos.

Sabia desde cedo que não conseguiria manter aquilo por tanto tempo, que mesmo tendo sido incutido nos valores ciganos, Shaka estava fadado a romper com o avô, parte da pequena família que lhe restava após a morte dos pais. E aquele rompimento era praticamente o rompimento com seu grupo, seu povo. Doía, mas estava preparado para isso. Iria superar.

A única coisa que não estava conseguindo superar era aquele sol grego maldito. Seus olhos muito azuis eram sensíveis, e a fotofobia não lhe permitia permanecer com eles abertos. Além da extrema luminosidade, o calor estava infernal, somando-se ao fato de que não havia almoçado (a comida toda voou em sua roupa e seu cabelo), lhe causavam um mal-estar a mais, e sua cabeça começava a latejar.

Resolveu se sentar encostado na parede de um prédio, nem sabia direito aonde estava, só queria se recompor e esperava que pelo menos a sombra que estava ali lhe ajudasse a respirar melhor. Também esperava que ninguém o notasse ali, mesmo que estivesse vestido com roupas que denunciavam sua etnia. Não precisava de mais aquilo.

De tão zonzo que estava, andando literalmente às cegas e cambaleando pela calçada, não havia percebido que acabara se aproximando de uma turba composta por todo tipo de gente, desde pessoas comuns até fotógrafos e cinegrafistas.

\- É claro que a gente precisa sempre estar atento às pessoas mais necessitadas, à população mais vulnerável. – uma voz alta e ligeiramente familiar se fez ouvir – O povo helênico é conhecido por sua cultura e toda a filosofia oferecida ao mundo, não podemos fazer diferente com a receptividade com os xenos.

\- Senhor Saga, o que vai acontecer então? O senhor planeja algo? – um entrevistador lhe direcionou o microfone.

\- Sem dúvidas. Desejo bem mais pela nossa terra, mas no momento, tudo o que posso fazer são pequenas ações. – olhou ao redor e percebeu o homem jogado na parede, tudo sujo.

– Vejam este homem, por exemplo – e apontou para Shaka que não havia se tocado de que era com ele que estavam mexendo. E pior: filmando. – Um cigano. Alguém que merece nosso suporte e nossa compreensão, não nossos ataques.

_“Espera: estão falando de mim?”_ – Shaka congelou naquele instante. Desejava curtir sua fossa ali quieto até se recompor, e do nada se envolvia em algo que mais parecia um comício.

\- As pessoas precisam pelo menos de um empurrão, um pontapé inicial para que consigam se livrar de suas misérias e sofrimentos e enfim alcançar um mínimo de dignidade.

_“Oi?”_ – pensava o indiano, tentando abrir os olhos, mas ainda sem sucesso. O máximo que conseguiu foi entreabrir o olho esquerdo quando viu que um homem alto e loiro se aproximava de si.

\- Meu bom homem, você precisa de algo? – perguntou, sem obter qualquer resposta.

_“Não acredito, o ápice da humilhação”_ – afundou ainda mais a cabeça nas mãos. Queria um buraco pra se enfiar e nunca mais sair.

\- Imaginem o quão difícil deve ser se conscientizar de sua real situação – Saga voltou-se para as câmeras com o rosto expressando toda a compaixão que poderia demonstrar. Resolveu pegar a sua carteira e jogou ao indiano algumas notas de cinquenta euros sobre o homem abaixo de si – ao menos hoje você terá onde comer e dormir. Talvez até tomar um banho e comprar roupas novas.

Shaka ficou horrorizado quando viu as notas caírem em cima de si, ao som de aplausos e frases emocionadas elogiando a atitude de um Saga muito altruísta, ouvindo os planos de um projeto mútuo entre seu programa de televisão e parte do governo grego em ajudar pessoas em condições mais vulneráveis. Assim que se recuperou do susto, se levantou com as notas de euro nas mãos. A este instante, a muvuca já havia se dissipado e só restava ali o dito cujo e alguns funcionários. Se aproximou o máximo que pode, recebendo um sorriso adorável do homem mais alto.

\- Você pode me explicar o que é isso?

\- São três notas de cinquenta euros, meu bom rapaz – falou tranquilamente como se fosse a coisa besta do mundo, uma comiseração estranha em sua voz – mas achei que vocês cegos soubessem distinguir as notas pelos tamanhos. Não era pra se surpreender, já que Shaka não conseguia abrir os olhos, e o máximo que conseguiu foi tão pouco que o esforço lhe fez contorcer todo o rosto em desconforto, coisa que o grego havia lido como sendo consequência de uma cegueira.

\- Ah! Toma aqui dez euros, acho que agora te ajuda – deduzindo que não conseguia distinguir as notas por faltarem outras notas para comparar, o loiro mais alto lhe deu mais dinheiro e se pôs a acertar sua blusa e ajeitar seus cabelos, sem nunca perder o sorriso.

Se ódio explodisse cabeças, o indiano já estaria sem a sua. O pior era que aquele homem conseguia ser racista de um jeito que não conseguia sequer enxergar. Já estava suficientemente humilhado para começar um bate-boca no meio da rua depois de ter sido filmado e confundido com um mendigo. Recolheu toda a sua dignidade ferida, amassou o dinheiro na mão, colocando-o violentamente na mão do grego. Ergueu a cabeça, respirou fundo (sem abrir os olhos, que ainda não conseguia) e deu três tapas no ombro de Saga, que olhou desconfiado.

\- Que a má sorte te persiga e que tudo dê errado!

Virou-se e foi embora seguindo a direção oposta de onde estava, deixando um grego assustado para trás.

~CONTINUA


	2. Capítulo 2

Vigésimo andar de um prédio inteiro que pertencia a uma única pessoa. Era a torre de negócios dos gêmeos Daskalakis, funcionava exclusivamente para todos os seus negócios. O último era onde Saga e Kanon dividiam a sala. E foi exatamente lá onde encontrou um dos irmãos. Desconfiava ser Kanon, já que ainda não era bom em identificá-los.  


\- Shura  


\- Oi. Por que me chamaram aqui?  


\- Chamamos não, Saga chamou. – apontou para o banheiro, no maior tédio – Está lá dentro desde que chegou. Só sei que veio igual um foguete e se trancou lá dentro.  


Shura fez uma careta de quem não estava entendendo nada. Tudo o que pode fazer foi se sentar na cadeira indicada por Kanon enquanto batia na porta do banheiro chamando o irmão.  


Quando enfim Kanon se sentou à mesa, eis que surge um Saga pálido e de olhos arregalados. Aquilo era estranho, muito estranho. Saga era o homem do sorriso, quem ficava à frente de todas as suas negociações por justamente ter uma postura inabalável. Kanon era prático, mais sisudo, e por isso ficava por trás, administrando e arquitetando tudo. O gêmeo sabia que só uma coisa deixava o irmão daquele jeito, mas não sabia o que poderia ter acontecido pra despertar aquilo.  


\- Shura, obrigado por vir – sentou-se junto dos dois, não sem antes fechar a porta e garantir que ninguém os olhava.  


\- Você pode dizer o que está acontecendo? – perguntou o espanhol, já ficando assustado com o que via.  


\- Você é cigano, não é? – olhou diretamente nos olhos verdes do homem a sua frente, que se assustou com a pergunta. Já Kanon bateu a mão na testa, já prevendo a presepada na qual o irmão ia enfiar os dois.  


\- Sim...  


\- O que significa se um cigano dá três tapas no seu ombro? – aquela pergunta tão específica continuou a estranhar o espanhol.  


\- ... Saga... O que aconteceu? – perguntou o gêmeo, já se irritando com aquela lenga-lenga. Explicou tudo o que aconteceu, fazendo com que os dois homens ao seu lado ficassem chocados.  


\- Eu não acredito que você fez isso! – o grego tentava manter a própria calma, mas estava difícil.  


\- Então, Shura?  


\- Olha... Ele te amaldiçoou... – respondeu na lata, fazendo Kanon contorcer o rosto em incredulidade e Saga começou a andar pela sala em desespero.  


\- Mas o que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso? – o grego amaldiçoado andava em círculos, transbordando desespero.  


\- Como assim o que você fez? – não aguentando mais, o irmão explodiu – VOCÊ FOI UM FILHO DA PUTA DE UM RACISTA, SAGA! E AINDA NÃO ENTENDEU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?????  


\- Eu não fui racista! – se defendeu  


\- NÃO? VOCÊ CHAMOU O CARA DE MENDIGO SÓ PORQUE ELE ERA CIGANO E ESTAVA NO CHÃO, DEU DINHEIRO PRA ELE SEM ELE TER PEDIDO E TELEVISIONOU ISSO???????? VOCÊ SABE O TRABALHO QUE VAI ME DAR?  


\- Por Atena...! – enfim a ficha de Saga caiu. – Shura... Me desculpe... Eu não tive intenção...  


\- Bom... Não é a mim que você precisa pedir desculpas.  


\- Como que eu quebro essa maldição? – se agarrou ao espanhol, como quem se agarra à última chance de sobrevivência.  


\- Você nem pensa antes de agir, né? – Kanon já estava de pé, do outro lado da mesa tomando uma aspirina – Você tem uma imagem pública a zelar, e aí o que é que você me faz quando age por conta? CAGA A PORRA TODA! – Tremendo, o gêmeo pega o telefone e começa a pedir as gravações daquela coletiva, gastando de toda sua influência pra evitar que aquela tragédia fosse ao ar. – A sua sorte é que não foi ao vivo, mas claro que você não está nem aí pra isso né?  


Apesar de não ser tão divulgado, não era segredo pra ninguém em toda a Grécia que Saga Daskalakis era um homem supersticioso. Já havia deixado isso claro em inúmeras entrevistas e reportagens. Ostentava sua coleção anti mau-olhado e contra má sorte. Era só olhar a sua mesa que dava pra ver as plantas ao redor e os enfeites com olho grego. Vendo aquele pânico todo, Shura estava tendo a dimensão do significado da palavra “superstição” na vida do cliente e amigo.  


\- Eu achei que estava ajudando ele, como eu ia imaginar que aquele homem cego e todo sujo não era uma pessoa vulnerável? – só ouviu mais um gemido do irmão. A qualquer momento Saga seria filho único, pois certamente que seu gêmeo estava se aproximando de uma síncope, e que não fosse prenúncio de um infarto.  


\- Saga, só me faz um favor, tá? Quando você for pensar em fazer algo, não pense e não faça. – Saga estava tão apavorado que mal conseguia ouvir os gemidos recriminatórios do irmão sobre ter sido racista com um cego.  


\- Bom... – começou Shura, já atordoado com aquilo tudo. Se sentiria mal se não fosse o terror nos olhos do amigo grego, o que já aliviava um pouco da injustiça cometida contra um irmão seu – a primeira coisa que você precisa fazer é encontrar esse cigano e pedir desculpas.  


\- ISSO! – virou-se pro irmão e ordenou – Kanon! Ache esse cara! Quero ele aqui o mais rápido possível! – Kanon só não xingou Saga primeiro porque eram irmãos e seria o mesmo que xingar a família, segundo porque na pior das hipóteses seria uma boa ideia uma retratação pública.  


\- Bom, se era só isso, então eu vou embora – começou a falar o espanhol já cansado daquele fuzuê todo.  


\- Não! Eu preciso de você aqui quando ele chegar.  


\- QUÊ? 

~CONTINUA


	3. Capítulo 3

Já haviam se passado três dias desde que o incidente com o cigano havia ocorrido, e Kanon tratou de acelerar o processo pra encontrar o tal homem, e com muito custo os gêmeos e Shura conseguiram determinar qual seria a participação do amigo naquela empreitada. Havia com muito custo, em todos os sentidos da palavra, conseguido recuperar todas as mídias contendo qualquer gravação e impedido que qualquer meio de comunicação veiculasse aquelas imagens.

Nesse meio tempo, Saga havia por “acidente” quebrado um espelho, derrubado todos os cristais da casa deles, colocou fogo na cozinha, atropelou um cachorro e quase teve um processo contra si, tendo que custear o veterinário, além de ter perdido duas negociações importantes. Kanon dizia que era porque ele era um bastardo idiota, mas o grego tinha absoluta certeza de que era pela praga do cigano.

Enfim Kanon havia conseguido localizar o tal cigano, e de imediato Saga convocou Shura para estar ao seu lado quando ele confirmou sua presença no escritório dos gêmeos.

\- Sério que eu tenho que estar aqui? – o espanhol não estava se sentindo muito confortável com aquela história, e não queria se indispor com um irmão por conta de uma intolerância do amigo grego.

\- Olha, ter não tem, eu só sei que quero acabar logo com isso. Hoje Saga quase quebrou meu braço e por pouco eu não quebro a cara dele. – o grego já estava mais do que aborrecido com as atitudes do seu irmão.

A porta mal se abriu e um homem alto com roupas casuais entrou no local. Usava um óculos de sol grande o suficiente para seu tipo de rosto, mas lhe dava todo o ar de cego que certamente ele não intencionava ter. Naquele dia, o sol estava – pra variar – rachando e sua fotofobia estava dando o ar da graça.

\- Espero que tenha um bom motivo para ter me intimado a vir aqui – Shaka se direcionou a Kanon, no auge do seu mau humor.

\- Realmente fui eu que te chamei aqui, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso – por detrás dos óculos, tudo o que pode ser visto foi um arquear de sobrancelhas, a testa se levantando discretamente. No mesmo instante, Kanon se levantou e esmurrou a porta do banheiro, chamando pelo irmão, que logo saiu com a cara mais pálida possível.

Sentando-se à mesa, começou a falar.

\- Bom, fui eu que te solicitei aqui – apesar de tentar manter sua postura, sua voz deixava claro o quanto estava amedrontado – no outro dia eu causei um pouco de desconforto e gostaria de me redimir. – abriu a gaveta e tirou um talão de cheques – pode pedir o que quiser, senhor cigano, mas peço, por favor, pra retirar a maldição.

Shura e Kanon não estavam acreditando no que o desmiolado entre eles estava fazendo. O primeiro só virou a cara, escondendo-a em uma das mãos, o segundo olhou pro teto em total desistência. Sem contar que a boca do loiro que estava em pé se abriu, e seu ar enfurecido só aumentou.

\- Você ainda não entendeu que eu não quero, nem preciso do seu dinheiro?

\- Senhor, ciga...

\- SHAKA! – gritou, seu rosto ficando vermelho – Para de me chamar de  _ “senhor cigano” _ , eu tenho um nome: Shaka!

\- Senhor Shaka, por favor, reconsidere... – o grego quase chorava, não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia que havia piorado o problema. Usualmente era ótimo nesse tipo de coisas, mas em se tratando de sua elevada superstição, não conseguia encarar seus medos e agir com o mínimo de bom senso. Óbvio que atribuía isso à maldição do cigano loiro.

Kanon tinha ganas de sair da sala, tanto que havia se levantado pelo menos umas quatro vezes e ido até a porta, mas voltava, já que ele precisava ser responsável, antes que o irmão conseguisse destruir o império que construíram com aquela boca grande.

Shura não queria estar ali desde o começo, mas sentiu que deveria tomar a voz e conversar com o recém-chegado.

\- Me permite? – perguntou pra Saga, que não conseguia nem falar nada.

\- Por favor, Shura! – suplicou Kanon.

“ _ Shaka, você pode me dizer que merda é essa?” _

“ _ Por que você fala como se a culpa fosse minha? Esse idiota me humilhou, me tratando como se eu fosse inferior, um pedinte só por ser um rom, Shura!” _

“ _ Mas eu já te falei várias vezes o quanto o Saga é retardado. Eu sei que você se irrita fácil também, mas não entendo tudo isso” _

“ _ Porque não foi você o humilhado” – respondeu virando a cara. _

“ _ Você sabe que ele tem certeza absoluta que um rom, e ainda por cima cego, o praguejou até o fim de sua vida. CARA! Ele é meu cliente. Aliás, NOSSO cliente. Inclusive, deixe-me frisar aqui: nosso MELHOR cliente e você está nessa, de punir o cara? Quer falir?” _

_ Shaka cruzou os braços fazendo birra igual criança, tirando um pouco da até grande paciência do amigo e sócio. _

“ _ Não posso deixar as coisas ficarem assim” _

“ _ Cara, enfia esse seu orgulho imbecil no cu e pensa só um pouco, tá? Dá um jeito nisso, e agora. Inventa algo aí, transforma ele em seu escravo, sei lá, ele acredita mesmo nessas idiotices de maldição.” _

Os gêmeos nada entenderam do que foi dito, já que os dois se sentiram muito mais confortáveis em conversar em  _ romani _ . Puderam ouvir vez ou outra o nome de Saga, o que lhe causava calafrios na espinha só de ter pescado na conversa.

Estranharam quando repentinamente o silêncio se fez, o espanhol encarando o rapaz loiro que ainda estava de pé próximo à porta. Com um suspiro forte e longo, Shaka se decidiu.

\- Muito bem, eu tiro a maldição – não acreditava mesmo que estava pensando naquilo, mas enfim, queria algo que humilhasse o grego – mas com uma condição.

O grego quase comemorou, quando ouviu que não sairia de graça. Dessa vez se segurou para não irritar ainda mais o loiro de longos cabelos lisos.

\- Pelo tempo que eu julgar necessário, você vai me servir.

  
  
  
  


CONTINUA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romani = língua cigana do grupo rom  
> Rom = a forma não pejorativa de falar cigano em outras línguas. Em português o termo cigano ainda é utilizado. O plural é roma.


	4. Capítulo 4

\- Saga, presta atenção: se você pensar em falar algo, eu imploro que você não fale. Se pensar em fazer algo, também imploro que não faça nada. – Kanon definitivamente estava em um nível de paciência acima do normal naquele dia. Parecia até a mãe que dava instrução pro seu filho no primeiro dia de escola.

\- Achei que você não acreditasse nessas “baboseiras”, como você mesmo diz. – estranhou Saga ao ver o irmão dando-lhe conselhos.

\- E não acredito mesmo. No que eu acredito, hoje, é no nível de imbecilidade do meu gêmeo e o potencial dele destruir tudo o que construímos até agora. – se segurava o máximo, mas não conseguiu esconder a irritação que estava crescendo dentro de si, fazendo seu irmão mais velho se encolher, já prevendo a explosão.

\- Tá, não está mais aqui quem falou... – suspirou desanimado - Tanta coisa pra fazer aqui, e lá vou eu bancar o mordomo de um cigano cego.

\- E de quem é a culpa? – Kanon se desanimara visivelmente, pois não importava o que dissesse, o irmão insistia em utilizar aqueles termos chulos e ofensivos. Para alguém cuja própria cara era toda a propaganda de seu conglomerado, ele era bem imbecil, além de preconceituoso.

No início daquele dia, perto de umas nove da manhã, o gêmeo Daskalakis foi ao endereço indicado no papel, se surpreendendo com uma casa média, com design moderno e em um bom bairro grego.

“ _ Será que aquele pobre homem é um servente e quer minha ajuda?” _ – ainda se questionou o grego, não imaginando por que estava naquele endereço.

Tocou a campainha, e ouviu uma voz de dentro ordenar  _ “entre, estou na sala de estudos” _ . Não questionou e assim o fez, ficando na porta, aguardando qualquer outro convite ou recepção. Uns bons minutos se passaram quando enfim o grego pode identificar o jovem de longos cabelos escorridos se aproximar. Apesar de novamente estar usando os óculos, pode perceber de alguma forma a irritação no rosto.

\- Não me ouviu dizer que estava mais a dentro? – falou irritado.

\- Sim, mas não sabia onde era, esperei que alguém me recepcionasse. Não queria interromper seu trabalho. – respondeu, o que de certa forma até agradou Shaka, afinal, realmente estava ocupado e não poderia exigir do homem que fosse um entrão.

\- O que eu preciso fazer? Seus mestres gostam de algo específico? Algum uniforme?

A bola dentro de Saga equivalia a umas tantas mil bolas foras, o que na mesma hora desagradou o homem que o recepcionava.

“ _ Quer saber? Ele vai aprender da pior forma a me respeitar” _ pensou, se remoendo em todo rancor que o orgulho ferido pode juntar.

Seguiu dando as ordens do que precisaria ser feito ao longo do dia, horário por horário, inicialmente deixando o grego confuso. Como já previa que o abastado não seria capaz nem de limpar a própria bunda sozinho, havia escrito o cronograma do dia para que o empresário não se perdesse (tanto).

\- Mas eu vou sujar minhas roupas assim... – resmungou, sem saber o que fazer.

\- Tenho certeza de que roupa pra você não é problema. Da próxima, venha ou vestido adequadamente ou traga uma muda, já que desse tamanho todo, duvido que haja algo aqui que te sirva.

\- Mas... – insistiu, com cara de perdido.

Shaka levantou o canto dos lábios, incomodado. Pensou bem, até que se lembrou que no início daquela manhã havia separado uma calça larga, estilo tailandesa que não havia vestido e provavelmente ainda estaria sobre o sofá da sala. Como se trata de uma calça leve, larga e de amarrar, provavelmente serviria no corpo maior.

\- Naquele sofá em cima da almofada tem uma calça tailandesa que você pode vestir. É tudo o que eu tenho hoje pra te oferecer.

Saga resolveu não questionar muito, e aceitou, indo se trocar.

\- Tem algo pra prender o cabelo?

\- No banheiro tem alguns itens de cabelo. Você pode usar o que precisar. – falou se virando pra voltar de onde veio – Seja pontual. Ao meio dia o almoço precisa ser servido.

Poderia se dizer que era tudo muito fácil, afinal, além da casa ser decorada para ser o mais prática possível, ela ainda era do tamanho necessário para uma pessoa viver nela. Viver bem, e de maneira confortável, sem grandes luxos, mas com muito conforto.

Só que o grego já não sabia mais fazer o básico de uma faxina há décadas em sua vida. Na verdade, não entendia nada de nada. Hoje ele fazia exatamente aquilo que outros faziam para ele e por ele em seu luxuoso e requintado apartamento.

Quando o relógio bateu meio-dia em ponto, Shaka rumou para a sala de jantar, sem prestar muita atenção ao redor, confiando plenamente que o homem que por hora seria seu vassalo havia falhado miseravelmente em seus afazeres.

Qual não foi a surpresa dele ao ser recepcionado por uma mesa bem posta?

“ _ Hm... Até que ele não parece ser um completo inútil” _ pensou.

Logo o grego puxou a cadeira para que ele se sentasse, aceitando de bom grado a cortesia. Imaginava que tudo aquilo fosse reflexo não apenas do medo desesperador de morrer da praga, mas de alguma forma Saga era atento às normas de etiqueta o suficiente a ponto de saber como uma mesa deveria ser posta.

\- Espero que esteja do seu gosto. – falou de maneira suave.

\- Obrigado – respondeu, já pegando os talheres para se servir. Levando uma porção à boca, surpreendeu-se com o sabor. – Nossa, está muito bom esse caril de vaca*. Não imaginava que você soubesse cozinhar.

\- Bom... Eu não sei – respondeu, inseguro – Então resolvi pedir um delivery indiano.

\- Claro... Tá, que seja. Depois do almoço volte aos seus afazeres.

A tarde aparentou ser suave e tranquila, só percebendo o andar das horas quando seus olhos já não estavam mais incomodados com a luminosidade, nem seu corpo reclamando do calor. Levantando-se, foi atrás do seu novo servo, achando estranho que nada de estranho tivesse acontecido.

Quando enfim chegou à sala, percebeu o caos no qual a sua casa se encontrava, e a cada cômodo que ia procurar pelo grego, mais seu coração se apertava com a bagunça que via. O rastro de destruição era perceptível, mas não denunciava a posição do culpado.

Estava à beira de um colapso quando enfim o grego apareceu, todo sujo.

\- O que aconteceu com a minha casa? – perguntou, sua voz quase não saindo.

\- Ei... – olhou incrédulo para o loiro mais baixo – você não era cego?

\- NÃO, EU NÃO SOU CEGO! VOCÊ QUE É UM IDIOTA COMPLETO! – respirou fundo tentando recuperar a sua compostura – O que foi que aconteceu aqui?

\- Eu só segui as suas ordens.

A vontade de Shaka era de sentar e chorar. O feitiço parecia ter se virado contra o feiticeiro.

  
  
  
  
  


CONTINUA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Caril de vaca é um prato indiano feito com carne de vaca. Sim, vaca. Sim, indianos também comem vaca. Todos? Obviamente que não. Aparentemente, apenas os hindus não podem comer carne de vaca por motivos religiosos, já os outros indianos não são proibidos de consumi-la, ainda que dependendo da região sua comercialização seja proibida. No geral, uma boa parcela dos indianos consomem outros tipos de carne. Como Shaka é cigano, não necessariamente ele é hindu nesta fic. Suas origens logo serão esclarecidas também, mas já adiantando, ele tem um pé na Inglaterra, e como seus pais são falecidos há um bom tempo como dito no começo da fic, isso diminuiu muito seu vínculo com possíveis costumes indianos.  
> https://g1.globo.com/mundo/noticia/de-onde-vem-o-mito-de-que-a-india-e-um-pais-vegetariano.ghtml
> 
> Receita de caril  
> https://www.innfinity.in/pt/food/8-beef-recipes-which-are-popular-across-india/


	5. Capítulo 5

\- Saga, me explica exatamente o que aconteceu aqui? – de branco, o rapaz até então cego (segundo as vozes da mente do grego) estava bem vermelho.

\- Já disse: segui as suas ordens – respondeu, o peito que estava nu, assim como seus braços e bochechas estavam todos cobertos de algo que parecia fuligem.

\- Eu me lembro de ter pedido pra arrumar a casa e cozinhar, não destruí-la!

\- E você acha que eu sei fazer isso? Esqueceu que eu sou servido, e não o contrário?

Shaka respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, mas era perceptível o quanto tremia. Certamente de raiva.

\- O objetivo era você criar consciência, e não destruir a casa! Olha o trabalho que vai dar arrumar isso – gemeu só de pensar.

\- Mas você não pode reclamar, eu só aceitei pra poder me livrar daquela maldição. Eu nunca fiz nada na vida, não sei fazer essas coisas não.

A paciência de Shaka, que já havia explodido há muito tempo, resolveu fingir trabalhar e conseguiu segurar – muito mal e porcamente – um pouco do ímpeto trucidador do jovem cigano.

\- Saga, vai pra casa, pega uma muda de roupa que sirva pra você trabalhar aqui, e volte. E SEM CONTESTAR! – frisou bem o tom, sem gritar, mas transparecendo toda sua indignação, usando de todo seu autoritarismo para ser atendido prontamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

\- Ué, ele já te dispensou? – mal havia entrado pelo apartamento, sua fotocópia o seguiu pelos corredores, indo até seu quarto, de onde tirava algumas peças do armário e também se despia, questionando. Entretanto, Kanon mal aguentou olhar pro irmão quando este se virou pra começar a falar, rindo escandalosamente, restando ao gêmeo recém chegado rolar os olhos e aguardar que o outro tivesse alguma compostura.

\- Não, ele não me dispensou, só pediu para que eu levasse uma muda de roupas para não sujar as minhas.

\- Até porque, pela tua cara, tudo o que vai conseguir fazer é sujar mesmo, e não limpar - e seguia tendo crises convulsivas, só parando pra tentar falar, o que ocorria com considerável dificuldade. - Afinal o que houve?

\- Ele pediu pra eu arrumar a casa dele e fazer o almoço. 

\- E você deu conta do almoço?

\- Esse eu comprei naquele restaurante indiano - Saga já estava se irritando, porque bastava justificar suas ações que Kanon se desmanchava de tanto rir - Dá pra parar um pouco?

\- NÃO! HAUHAUHAUHUAHUAHUA

\- Ora, seu… - se virou indo pro banho. Não ficaria ali servindo de deboche pro irmão.

Pelo menos um bom banho em seu espaçoso e confortável banheiro o ajudava a relaxar. Sempre foi assim, praticamente uma terapia. Só não havia colocado uma banheira maior ali porque o condomínio barrou seu projeto, mas enfim. Aquela ducha de jato múltiplo lhe fazia um bem tão grande que lavava todos os problemas e tensões do dia. Se permitia demorar no banho, por ser um dos seus maiores momentos de prazer.

Já findado o banho, pegou uma toalha felpuda e tirou o excesso de água para terminar de se secar adequadamente no quarto. Ao chegar lá, sua surpresa em ver seu irmão terminando de separar algumas mudas de roupa. O desgraçado ainda ria, mas ao menos tinha feito algo de útil por ele. Como sempre fazia.

\- Separei aqui algumas das suas roupas mais batidas e que se estragarem não serão um grande prejuízo para você. - terminou de colocar algumas cuecas junto sobre a cama e se virou pro irmão - Não que fosse te causar algum prejuízo financeiro, mas sei como você se importa em manter suas roupas no melhor estado possível.

\- Obrigado - respondeu se jogando sobre a cama, observando o trabalho de Kanon e pensando em como havia parado naquela cilada. Era fato que se sentia enganado por aquele cigano loiro. Tinha quase certeza de que ele não era nem mesmo cigano. - Sabia que aquele cara não é cego?

\- Sim, sabia. - respondeu tão rápido e sem dúvidas que fez o irmão mais velho olhar chocado para si - Eu fico me perguntando de onde você tirou que ele era cego. Ao menos se tudo isso terminar mal, não será tão pavoroso porque já não existe mais a possibilidade dele ser além de tudo, cego. 

\- Você não o viu na rua como eu vi - respondeu ofendido - ele não abria os olhos! E inclusive ele foi no escritório utilizando aqueles óculos escuros imensos. 

\- Saga… Eu me assusto em como você pode ser um gênio dos negócios e ser tão imbecil ao mesmo tempo. - olhou cansado pra Saga e suspirou - E aí eu lembro que você é só um bastardo egocêntrico mesmo, e é incapaz de olhar qualquer coisa que esteja além do seu nariz. 

\- Ei, eu não sou egoísta!

\- Sua sorte, porque se fosse egocêntrico e egoísta, certamente você seria um bandido. - Kanon se levantou e se sentou ao lado do irmão. - Olha, Saga, de verdade, aproveite esse tempo pra aprender a ser gente de verdade. Ainda bem que você cometeu essa gafe com esse cara, porque se fosse com uma daquelas pessoas que você faz caridade, certamente que a gente estaria em maus lençóis.

\- Mais? Ele me amaldiçoou! Como algo poderia ser pior que isso, Kanon?

Toda vez que seu gêmeo começava com aquela ladainha de superstição ele perdia a pouca paciência que tinha.

\- Faz o seguinte: apenas segue o que eu já falei pra você fazer. Se pensar em falar, por favor fique quieto. Se pensar em fazer algo, não faça. E adicionando, aproveita pra aprender a ser gente e largar essas besteiras de maldição. Suas roupas estão aqui, até a próxima. - e saiu batendo pé e porta. 

Ele, Saga, ficou um pouco desanimado com o andamento daquela conversa, mas também não ficou surpreso. Ele e o irmão tinham uma boa relação, mas toda vez que entravam nas suas crendices e seus medos do sobrenatural, Kanon reagia daquela forma. Podia até ser bobeira, mas não conseguia se livrar daqueles sentimentos de que alguém pode sim querer destruí-lo de alguma maneira. E se pra isso fossem necessários esforços, não os mediria. 

Voltaria ainda aquela noite pra casa do indiano.

  
  
  


~CONTINUA


	6. Capítulo 6

Assim que ouviu o irmão sair de casa, Kanon se levantou e pegou seu celular.

Assim que tudo havia sido combinado entre Shaka e seu irmão ainda no escritório e esteve a sós por um breve, mas suficientemente longo momento com Shura. Havia questionado a conversa que havia tido com o loiro e antes que Saga retornasse, o espanhol o chamou para um almoço, para que conversassem mais em paz e com mais tempo.

_ “Espera, você está me dizendo que aquele Shaka é O Shaka? Seu sócio, Shaka Parekh?” _

_ “Ele mesmo. Não sei se é sorte ou azar de vocês, porque Shaka tem um gênio do cão” _

_ Kanon não sabia muito bem como reagir àquilo. Tudo bem que é menos problemático que a pessoa ofendida fosse um dos colaboradores, principalmente aqueles dois que ganhavam muito mais trabalhando para os gêmeos do que processando eles, mas ofensa era sempre negativa para a imagem de quem quer que fosse. _

_ “Você acha que ele vai nos processar?” _

_ “Não, não vai, até porque vocês são ótimos clientes e eu não deixaria isso acontecer.” _

_ “Menos mal…” - o grego chegou a respirar mais aliviado - “Mas ainda assim ele quer que Saga pague…” _

_ “Melhor esse preço que um processo, te garanto.” - Shura bebeu seu suco, enquanto refletia no que iria dizer. Apesar de ser muito amigo de Saga, sabia que esse possuía defeitos bem desagradáveis, e também sabia que poderia sim falar abertamente com Kanon, já que o vira inúmeras vezes tentando colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça oca do irmão mais velho - “Vou ser bem direto aqui. Saga é bem preconceituoso. Pelo que ele mesmo relatou, foi racista ao extremo, e Shaka está certo em querer algum tipo de reparação.” _

_ “Sim, entendo e concordo” - respondeu, tentando acompanhar a linha de raciocínio do moreno. _

_ “E creio que Shaka vai fazer de tudo pra ensinar seu irmão a melhorar como pessoa. Só não posso garantir por sua integridade moral.” _

_ O grego entendia o recado muito bem, e como já passava da hora do irmão voltar pro planeta Terra e começar a se portar com um pouco mais de bom senso, não se importou muito com as palavras do homem a sua frente. A bem da verdade, ele ansiava para que o tal loiro colocasse Saga nos eixos. _

Buscou rápido em sua agenda por um número e fez a ligação, que foi respondida prontamente.

\- Precisamos conversar, e é urgente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Parecia pouco tempo que havia ficado fora, mas foi o suficiente para que Shaka conseguisse arrumar sua casa novamente e tentar recuperar sua paz de espírito, ou ao menos tentar não surtar toda vez que descobria algo novo destruído pelo grego.

E foi justamente quando estava prestes a jogar todo entulho produzido pelo grego que Saga aparece e toca a campainha, aguardando ser recebido. E definitivamente aquilo estava irritando cada vez mais Shaka.

_ “Começo a me perguntar se essa ideia foi mesmo boa…” _

Abriu a porta sem muito ânimo, já antevendo a chegada do outro. Nem mesmo pode abrir a boca, e foi recepcionado com uma imensa caixa de papelão contendo lixo.

\- Ué… Mas… O que eu faço com isso?

\- Joga no lixo - falou já virando as costas e se voltando pra dentro de casa.

\- Mas eu vou sujar minhas roupas…

No mesmo instante Shaka parou, sendo possível ver claramente seus ombros retesados e ele se virar para Saga. Seu semblante certamente não era dos mais amigáveis.

\- Você sabe o que é isso aqui? - apontou para a caixa nos braços do homem mais alto - são meus pertences. Aliás, eram meus pertences até você destruí-los. Então, de verdade, não acho que você esteja em posição de reclamar se eu apenas sujar suas roupas quando você destruiu boa parte das minhas coisas.

\- Verdade, você está coberto de razão. Me diga o preço que eu te ressarço.

Shaka queria matar aquele cara. Em definitivo. Ali na caixa estavam restos de bens pessoais que possuíam algum apelo emocional. Não que Shaka fosse materialista, mas se apegava às coisas que tinha. Era uma maneira de dar valor a tudo que conquistava.

\- Só. Joga. Isso. No. Lixo. - e entrou em casa, desaparecendo da vista do grego.

Quando retornou pra casa do indiano, percebeu que ele estava se arrumando pra sair.

\- Aonde vamos?

\- Você vai ficar aqui e dormir. Pode inclusive ir pro meio da rua e ser atropelado por um carro, que pra mim, nesse momento, não faz muita diferença. Já eu vou sair. Talvez ficar longe de você e repensar tudo isso me ajude um pouco a me acalmar. - terminou de jogar sua echarpe ao redor do pescoço e colocou um molho em cima da mesinha que ficava ao lado da porta - esta aqui é uma cópia da chave da casa. A partir de hoje você pode entrar e sair daqui a hora que quiser. - com a mão na maçaneta, nem mesmo se deu o trabalho de virar o rosto pra trás pra encarar o homem - e tente não destruir a casa enquanto eu não volto.

Saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Ainda que o irmão o tivesse recomendado não pensar muito e menos ainda falar algo, se pôs a observar a casa do indiano. Podia ter muitos defeitos, mas certamente conhecer uma pessoa através da observação não era um deles.

Tudo o que Saga pode captar naquela casa era que pertencia a uma pessoa de posses, mas com um estilo simples de vida. Possivelmente um abnegado de grandes luxos, mantendo apenas o que aos olhos requintados de Saga, o mínimo para o conforto próprio ou mesmo para as funcionalidades.

Observou também que, apesar da casa ser aconchegante, definitivamente o lar de alguém, não havia fotos, retratos nem nada do tipo pelas paredes ou pelos poucos, mas estratégicos móveis dos cômodos. Aconchegante, mas era definitivamente a casa de alguém solitário.

_ “De quem será esta casa?” _ \- ainda se questionava, sem realmente perceber o que de fato estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

Certamente aquele ali daria mais trabalho do que se pressuponha. Talvez o indiano estivesse lidando com um caso perdido.

  
  
  


~CONTINUA


	7. Capítulo 7

\- Pois bem, pode falar o que você tanto queria. Só seja rápido, porque sinto que seu irmão pode destruir toda a minha casa se eu não estiver lá pra contê-lo.

\- Calma, ainda não. Peça algo, porque você parece prestes a matar alguém. 

\- Ainda bem que percebeu. E se sabe o que é bom pra sua pele, apenas tenha um mínimo de consciência que eu olho pra você, mas vejo outra pessoa, se é que me entende. 

Essa era uma das poucas desvantagens de ser idêntico a alguém, e neste caso, era uma desvantagem das grandes. Ainda que não pudesse, entretanto, negar o direito do indiano à frustração. Saga, quando queria (ou quando não queria pensar), conseguia ser no mínimo desagradável. 

\- Te peço só um pouco mais de paciência, Shaka. Até agora você só teve prejuízos, imagino que posso ter uma solução pros seus problemas. Bom, talvez não a solução imediata, mas ao menos o começo dela. 

\- E do que se trata, Kanon?

\- É aí que entra a sua paciência. Só mais alguns instantes - e terminando de falar isso, chamou o garçom e fez seu pedido. 

Aquilo era estranho pro indiano, afinal, nem sabia por que estava ali, e como estava enfiado naquilo tudo até o pescoço. Não demorou muito e viu Shura se aproximando da mesa deles. 

\- Pronto, agora sim.

\- Boa noite, Shaka, Kanon. - Shura demonstrava um pouco de surpresa ao ver seu sócio ali, mais pela ousadia de Kanon do que por ele em si. Pelo visto a conversa com o gêmeo mais novo havia surtido um bom efeito, ou ao menos assim esperava.

\- Bom, antes que vocês me perguntem, já vou me adiantando porque não temos tempo a perder, e aparentemente queremos a mesma coisa: que Saga enfim vire gente.

Aquela colocação, feita daquele jeito, fez Shaka ficar surpreso. Trabalhava há um tempo considerável para os gêmeos, e via Kanon sempre estressado ou irritado, mas deduzia que ele fosse tão deselegante quanto o irmão.

\- Pra mim já deu ter que, além do meu trabalho, ainda tomar conta pra ele não fazer besteira ou ter que consertar as burradas que ele faz. Preciso muito que ele enfim aprenda a ter noção, e não dá mais pra você trabalhar na base da sutileza, Shaka.

\- Como assim?

\- Saga precisa de um tratamento de choque - respondeu o espanhol.

\- Hoje ele chegou em casa indignado por você não ser cego. Ele jurava que você fosse, eu só não sei de onde ele tirou isso.

Shaka tensiona os ombros, ficando irritado por ouvir o que Kanon acabara de dizer e também por se lembrar do maldito dia.

\- Eu tenho fotofobia, e aquele dia estava claro demais. Eu também passei por um problema em um restaurante onde me jogaram o prato de comida em cima de mim. Por azar eu parei perto dele na rua. E aí foi o show de horrores que você já deve saber.

\- Sim, sei… - falou pensativo - pois bem, Shaka. Eu e Shura havíamos conversado há alguns dias sobre você e suas reações, e sei que apesar de estar a ponto de esgoelar meu irmão, você está se segurando bem. Chamei o Shura aqui para que talvez a gente pudesse junto planejar algo para fazer o Saga entender de vez o erro dele.

\- Você acha que isso é possível? - questionou Shura

\- Sim, acho. Só que vai precisar talvez do nosso suporte, mas vai ficar boa parte disso sob responsabilidade do seu sócio.

\- E qual é a sua sugestão?

\- Tratamento de choque. Ele precisa ter a verdade esfregada na cara até conseguir enxergar. O grande defeito dele é ser voltado para si mesmo, e isso dificulta que ele seja capaz de olhar para as pessoas ao redor. Ele meio que não se importa, mas acredita estar fazendo algo bom, mas tudo apenas baseado em seu ego. Se acha maravilhoso por ser quem é, fazer o que faz… Não é por mal, mas ele é bem bacaba.

\- E como você acha que seria possível a gente conseguir colocar juizo à força na cabeça oca dele? - questionou o indiano

\- Aí que a gente precisa traçar a estratégia. Eu até poderia sugerir algumas coisas, mas dada a nossa relação profissional, sei o quão reservado você é, e não seria justo pedir isso a você. Sendo minha única ideia, acho melhor a gente tentar debater como vamos fazer isso.

\- É tão invasivo assim? - estava dividido entre curioso e amedrontado.

\- Na verdade, vai depender de você… - Kanon não era bobo. Ficava nos bastidores não porque ele não seria capaz de fazer o que Saga faz, só que ele é bem mais prático, e ainda que conseguisse o fazer, Saga era bem mais cativante que ele e era natural de sua personalidade. Isso fazia com que as coisas fluíssem mais fácil, mas ele definitivamente era um mestre na manipulação. Sabia que se jogasse a isca certa, Shaka cairia na sua fácil. E com essa pergunta, tudo indicava que estava no caminho certo.

Tudo o que precisava agora era fazer com que Shura concordasse para que qualquer que fosse a sua proposta, ele ficaria suficientemente balançado para aceitar.

Ainda era uma manipulação, mas o objetivo ali no fim convergia para o interesse dos três. Kanon precisava de verdade que Saga melhorasse esse lado de sua personalidade, Shaka precisava de retratação e Shura precisava que o sócio e os clientes estivessem em sintonia para que o trabalho fluísse e que não corressem o risco de perder os gêmeos como uma fonte pagadora.

E se seu plano desse certo, quem sabe ainda não traria um bônus para aqueles dois cabeças-duras? Conhecia o indiano um pouco mais que o irmão pela natureza de sua função, e percebia como ele agia com pessoas como Saga. Todas aquelas reações poderiam sim ser, inconscientemente, algo a mais.

\- Pois bem, meu plano consiste em você se expor a ele. Se abrir por inteiro, sem barreiras nem nada. Ele saberia quem é você, e criando um vínculo contigo, talvez ele consiga enfim olhar o que ele fez de errado. 

\- E ele desenvolveria empatia suficiente para começar a clarear essas questões na cabeça dele… - complementou o espanhol, pensativo.

\- Claro que eu não poderia exigir que você se prestasse a isso, pois é algo que vai além das minhas capacidades, mas juro que foi a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça.

Shaka não estava em condição de responder dado seu choque. Sabia que as palavras de Kanon faziam sentido, mas se abrir assim, principalmente para o cara que quase o humilhou em rede nacional? 

\- Mas vamos pensar em algo diferente, dá pra ver que minha suspeita inicial de que seria muito invasivo estava certa.

Os olhos azuis que até então fitavam o nada se direcionaram pro amigo e sócio estudando suas feições. A última declaração do grego fez com que o amigo torcesse um pouco o rosto em clara resignação por perder uma boa ideia. Ele mesmo sabia que a ideia era boa, mas estava faltando coragem.

\- Espera… - respirou um pouco, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem - Vamos primeiro tentar esgotar essa possibilidade, e depois eu vejo se concordo ou não com essa ideia.

  
  
  


~CONTINUA


	8. Capítulo 8

Já passavam das três horas da madrugada e Shaka ainda não conseguia fechar os olhos. Por sorte ou azar, havia concordado com a proposta do sócio e do cliente, e nem estava acreditando muito na sua resposta agora. Não admitia em voz alta, mas sabia que quase sempre era vítima de seu imenso ego, como aquela ali.

Desde que chegara, lá pela meia noite, havia se recolhido ao seu quarto, tomado um bom banho e conversava por chat com alguém muito importante. Se sentiu feliz ao ver que além de sua casa estar aparentemente inteira, que Saga já havia se recolhido também e dormia um sono pesado.

_ “Mas então foi isso o que aconteceu?” _

_ “Sim… Não acredito no azar que tenho!” _

_ “Já pensou não ser azar? Talvez seja apenas o seu destino inevitável dando o ar da graça” _

_ “E o que você acha que isso significa?” _

_ “Eu acho que já te falei isso há alguns anos, meu amigo…” _

_ “Sim, mas você sabe que não sou muito adepto dessas vidências.” _

_ “Verdade… Pois bem. Sinto que você ainda deseja algo de mim, não é?” _

_ “Preciso sim. Você teria como vir aqui amanhã? Eu acho que só preciso desabafar” _

_ “Estarei aí pontualmente. Até amanhã.” _

Shaka conseguiu ficar um pouco mais relaxado depois dessa conversa. Sabia que sempre que precisasse, esta pessoa, seu pedaço de céu, nunca lhe deixaria na mão.

Saga foi o primeiro a acordar no dia seguinte, e achando que o indiano provavelmente devia ter enchido a cara, pensou que talvez fosse de bom tom comprar um pacote de pão pelo menos, afinal, não sabia ao certo o que ciganos pobres comiam de manhã.

Em um momento de rara presteza, foi olhar os armários da cozinha, e fez uma breve lista do que poderia fazer - de prático - para o café. Ao menos o básico do básico ele ainda sabia fazer. E pouco menos de meia hora depois ele estava de volta do mercado que tinha ali perto com alguns chás, um pouco de café e alguns pães e geleias. Ele mesmo queria comer algo minimamente tragável, então se prestaria ao menos em fazer algo decente.

Ao chegar próximo à porta, viu uma mulher de longos cabelos cor de mel, óculos de sol, um imenso chapéu capeline coral, portando luvas cinzas e um belo vestido florido com saia evasé em um salto cone envernizado. Para alguém que vivia na alta sociedade, aquela sem dúvidas era uma mulher elegante e de bom gosto.

\- Bom dia. Eu poderia ajudar a senhora? - foi se aproximando, até que a moça se virasse em sua direção.

\- Ah, sim, bom dia, meu jovem. Estou procurando por Shaka Perekh. Já toquei a campainha, mas ele não me atende.

\- Ah, ele não deve ter ouvido. Um momento - se pôs a abrir a porta e deixar que a bela dama entrasse - Sinta-se à vontade, já vou procurar por ele. Deseja algo?

\- Um copo d'água, por favor - falou enquanto tirava o chapéu e as luvas.

Procurou por um jarro d’água, copo e o ofereceu à moça, colocando o jarro em cima da mesinha de vidro.

\- Quem eu anuncio?

\- Mayura.

Sem nem se importar muito se estava sendo xereta ou não, foi direto no quarto do indiano e como havia pensado, ele estava no banho. Bateu na porta e a abriu o suficiente para se fazer ouvir.

\- Ficou maluco? - gritou indignado o loiro lá de dentro.

\- Você tem visita. - só comunicou, quando já estava saindo, lembrou-se da informação extra - ah, é a Mayura.

Voltou direto para a cozinha, detendo-se antes na sala e colocando seu melhor sorriso.

\- Em poucos minutos ele vai vir. Deseja algo mais?

\- Não, muito obrigada - respondeu sorrindo.

\- De nada. Com licença que vou providenciar o café.

Esta é uma faceta bem interessante do Saga, afinal, ele não estava solícito porque enfim entendeu o que deveria fazer, mas sim porque de manhã, e com fome, ele era a definição do mau humor em pessoa. Kanon costumava dizer que ele era outra pessoa.

Em pouco mais de vinte minutos Shaka aparece na sala, se desculpando pela demora.

\- Eu sinto muito, Mayura, você sabe como fico quando durmo tarde.

\- Sim, eu sei. Não precisa se preocupar - falava, achando graça porque o indiano já estava fazendo careta para a jarra de água que estava suando sobre o vidro e parte da madeira da sua mesa de centro. - O seu novo amigo é muito prestativo - cortou-lhe os pensamentos.

\- E onde ele está? - estranhou o cheiro de café saindo de sua cozinha.

\- Ele disse que providenciaria o café para nós.

O homem estranhou e muito aquela afirmação. Não sabia que ao menos um café ele sabia fazer.

\- Está pronto! - ouviu-o falar com um tom de voz diferente, mas ainda tentando manter a polidez.

_ “Bem que estranhei… Ele é aquele tipo de pessoa que fica mau humorada sem o café pela manhã” _

\- Vamos então, Mayura?

\- Claro!

\- Saga, por favor, nos acompanhe no café. - Shaka se apressou em dizer ao perceber que o grego estava prestes a sair da cozinha. Se fosse para colocar o plano em prática, que fosse pra começar imediatamente.

\- Belo nome, Saga. - e a jovem estendeu a mão em cumprimento

\- O prazer é meu, senhorita Mayura.

\- Só Mayura, por favor.

E os dois amigos começaram um papo leve, aos poucos inserindo o grego em suas conversas. 

\- Então você despertou a ira de um rom, Saga? Isso me parece perigoso! - achou graça da reação do grego, já sabendo pelo indiano o quão supersticioso ele era - gostaria de saber se vai conseguir se livrar da maldição? - perguntou sorrindo.

\- E como eu faço isso? - perguntou de prontidão, desejando de verdade saber se haveria vida para ele.

\- Pra ouvir o futuro você precisa ter muita coragem, grego. Parece simples, mas ele carrega uma certeza que às vezes é inevitável. - falou Shaka um pouco incomodado com o rumo daquela conversa.

\- E por que eu teria medo de ouvir o futuro?

\- Porque nem sempre ele é claro, e às vezes as respostas não são o que a gente espera - falou calmamente Mayura. - Sabe, muitas vezes estamos desesperados atrás de respostas, mas não da verdade real, apenas da verdade que desejamos, e fazemos de tudo para encaixar o futuro em nossos desejos. Aí, quando a pessoa vê o que aconteceu e não se encaixa naquilo que ela projetou, fica frustrada pela falha na visão.

\- Mas eu preciso saber. Tem como descobrir?

\- Sempre tem. - concluiu Mayura, mesmo que ao lado o indiano desse sinais claros de incômodo. - Terminou o seu café? - Saga respondeu com um aceno de cabeça - então me passe a xícara.

  
  
  


~CONTINUA

**Author's Note:**

> Gadji – mulheres não-ciganas na língua cigana  
> Gadje – não-ciganos na língua cigana  
> Roma – plural de rom na língua cigana  
> Rom – cigano na língua cigana  
> Xenos – estrangeiros (grego)
> 
> Apesar da denominação rom ser a mais adequada ao tratamento desse grupo étnico, no Brasil a palavra cigano ainda é utilizada sem tom pejorativo. Diferente de outros países onde já não se utilizam estas palavras por ser um termo ofensivo.


End file.
